W is for WITCH
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Alphabet emotions for witch characters. A is for Anger. Please read and review x
1. A is for Anger

**This is something that came to me the other day x Please read and review x**

"Dammit!" Will screamed, as she stormed into her room. She was tempted to slam the door shut behind her but couldn't be bothered to deal with the ensuing argument with her mother at the moment. They were already arguing more than normal.

With an angry screech she launched her stuffed frog at the wall, jumping when there was burst of static that made her hair stand on end.

"Why won't he listen to me?" she asked herself, throwing herself on her bed and ignoring the odd occurrence - they were common around her and this one hadn't attempted her bodily injury (_yet_).

She sat there growling at the wall for a few minutes before almost falling off the bed as her mobile phone rang, its chirpy tunes in direct contrast with her violent mood. She reached for it, preparing to throw it at the wall if it was her boyfriend but upon seeing her friend's name she clicked the connect button harshly, jumping at the resultant static.

"Hey Will," Irma's preppy voice bounced down the line.

Will replied tiredly, "Hey."

Irma immediately heard her friend's as of yet unspoken distress. "What's up?"

The red-head sighed and flopped back on her bed, hanging upside down so that her legs were swung over the bed and her hair was brushing the floor. "Matt."

"What did he do?" Irma sounded ready to punch him for hurting her friend, even though she didn't yet know what his crime had been.

"He wants to join us the next time we go the Meridian."

"We've already defeated Phobos," Irma reminded her rationally.

Will sighed. "I know. But there are still so many dangerous things in Meridian. So many things could happen. And he can't exactly defend himself."

"Will, you've got to let him take that risk. He knows about Meridian and the Guardians now. He's not the type to sit at home and wait for us to get back." Irma sounded mature for once.

Will groaned at her friend's unusually adult advice. "I know."

Will could hear the smile in Irma's voice as she said, "I'll let you call him."

The line went dead. Will looked down at the phone in her hand feeling the anger drain away as she clicked the connect button waiting to hear Matt pick up.


	2. B is for Bereavement

**Na na, na na na, na na**

**I miss you, miss you so bad**

**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**

**I hope you hear me**

**I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day **

**I found it won't be the same**

**Oh**

She fell to her knees sobbing. He was gone, he was dead.

He was never coming back.

He'd left her _alone_. He'd promised her he would never leave her, never mind like this, suddenly and decades too young.

But he'd gone anyway.

Never again would he hold her hand, tell her he cared, how much he cared - that he _loved_ her. He hadn't said it enough - they were both too proud for that.

She regretted that now, she regretted so much, so much that she didn't have the chance to do again.

If she could do it again she would. She'd hold him tighter, not let him leave her. Not let him leave either of them - her and her little girl. Cornelia could barely stand to look at her daughter, the spitting image of her father, right down to the dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She even had his attitude, that pride and stubbornness and loyalty. His way of looking at her when she wanted something. She never could resist those eyes.

Their daughter was barely three. She would grow up without knowing her father.

The pain in her heart seared like a knife through her chest. Having experienced that, during her tenure as a Guardian, she could honestly say that she preferred that particular experience. Then, he'd been by her side, holding her hand when she'd woken up after the emergency surgery and telling her he loved her.

That would never, could never, happen again.

Caleb was gone.

And there was nothing, nothing at all, she could do to bring him back.

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**

**There you go, there you go**

**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**

**There you go, there you go**

**Somewhere you're not coming back**

_**The song for this was Avril Lavigne's Slipped Away. I don't own anything, particularly not the song or the characters. I'm sorry for the wait on this, I had to find the motivation to write this for some reason, although when I started it pretty much wrote itself x Please read and review xx**_


	3. C is for Control

Taranee was all about control. Hay-Lin was the free one, the one who rolled with the punches and indeed sculpted them into the choreography that was her life. Hay-Lin could face almost any situation and come out better.  
But Taranee hated doing that. She could do it - being a Guardian had taught her more than enough about adaptability, perhaps far more than she would've liked. Taranee liked to have a plan, a schedule, an itinerary. She liked to have a deadline and a due date and kept to them - mostly. If she didn't, it was because she'd handed it in early.  
She was a complete control freak.  
And she knew it.  
And she was happy. So leave her alone to deal with it (with timetables and colour coding. And highlighters.)


	4. D is for Depression

**Set after A for Anonymous when Caleb breaks up with Cornelia (but the others don't know it yet) xx Guest Emily, I don't know if I'm going to be doing that within this story as I already have most the chapters planned out/written, but I'll see and I might write a separate one-shot for it xx**

Thud!

One of Cornelia's lacy pillows fell off the bed as the door slammed open and crashed into the wall. Cornelia did not even twitch. She stayed staring off into space, wrapped tightly up in her covers with damp cheeks until Will lay a gentle hand on her shoulder; she blinked slightly, eyes coming back into focus. She immediately blinked a few more times, clearing her eyes of tears and finding four very concerned Guardians in front of her, arms crossed.

"Corny?" Irma actually sounded _concerned_.

"Hey Irma." Cornelia sounded tired, even with as late in the morning as it was.

"Your mum let us up. I think she thought you were up," Will said cautiously, watching her carefully.

"Mmm.," Cornelia mumbled absent-mindedly, looking right through them.

"Are you alright?" Taranee asked warily.

"Yeah. Of course."

"It's just that yesterday. You seemed to be fighting with Caleb."

Cornelia burst into tears.

"Corny?"

"Cornelia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she cried.

"Cornelia?"

"I'm fine," she said tearfully, suppressing her sobs.

"Of course you are," Irma said doubtfully, sharing a look with the others.

"I'm just tired. If you leave I'll go back to sleep." Cornelia practically tried to shove them out of the door without even leaving her bed.

Hay-Lin wanted to tell her she'd already slept for at least nine hours but didn't want to argue with her in this state. The four other Guardians filed out of the door, worriedly, knowing they would get contacting Caleb immediately after this to find out what was going on.

They weren't even half way down the corridor when they heard sobs erupt from the other side of the door.


	5. E is for Energetic

**This was actually the first one I wrote x Please read and review xx**

Hay-Lin knew she was probably too perky. She couldn't help it - she was naturally a happy person. She supposed she took after her mother like that - not her father, the family worrier.  
She didn't walk, she bounced. She didn't talk, she chirped.  
Like her element she floated from place to place, stronger than drifting; a hurricane, exploding into life.  
Hay-Lin had been told she was far too energetic, particularly on a Monday morning at school. She couldn't help it - she loved life and if school was part of it then she loved that too. Too much time was spent in school for her to hate it.  
She bounced from Maths to Chemistry whilst Irma and Will scowled at her and grumbled that it was too early to be so energetic.


	6. F is for Fun

It was almost Will's birthday. The Guardians of the Veil were all gathered at her house, lolling around in various positions, discussing what she should do for her party. Irma seemed to have the most ideas.

"We could go bungee jumping!"

Taranee, from where she was slumped in her seat, said, "I'm afraid of heights."

"We could hold a disco."

"And knowing us, Phobos would crash it," Cornelia replied realistically from the bed.

"We could hire a bouncy castle and embrace our inner five year olds."

There was a long moment as everyone considered the idea.

Then Will shook her head. "No matter how fun it would be to let off some steam, we'd probably end up with Cedric glamouring himself as the salesmen."

"We could... have a sleepover."

Hay-Lin nodded, already bouncing in her seat, planning group activities such as movies and toenail painting. "That sounds like a good idea. Relaxing for once. Not too stressful."

"Except for the fact that my mother refuses to let me have sleepovers." Will crashed the party.

"What about a... beach party?"

All of the others just looked at her.

"And get the beach from where?"

Irma pouted. "You guys are no fun."

"Have fun playing on your imaginary beach."

There was a long pause.

"What about paintballing?"


	7. G is for Grumpy

"Morning Will," Hay-Lin chirped, looking far too happy for a Thursday morning.

Will grunted.

"How was Maths first?"

"Boring."

"What were you doing?" You had to give Hay-Lin some credit, she really was persistent.

"Maths."

"Wow, you're really not awake yet."

Will grunted again.

"Well, I'm glad we had this little chat. It brightened my morning."

The redhead threw her friend an apologetic look, but couldn't muster up the energy for anything else.

They'd just finished their 'conversation' as they reached the others, smiling and greeting them, like it was oh so great to be at school. It really wasn't.

Irma nudged Hay-Lin slightly. "What's up with her?"

"I think she's tired."

"Okay, news flash, sleep deprived Will is no fun at all."

Will scowled.

Just then the bell rang.

Irma, who had Chemistry next with the leader of the Guardians hooked their elbows together. "Come on Mrs Grumpy Pants. The elements await us."

"Like we don't have enough of _them_ already."


	8. H is for Hysteria

**Sorry for the wait - Christmas and all xx I'm not that happy with this one so I might come back to it at a later date x**

Taranee knew that she spooked easily.

She was terrified of snakes, eels and anything else that didn't have legs and could slide down her back.

She was scared of heights and hated being any higher up than about a foot - unless she was a Guardian because then she had wings to break her fall. Even then, in the beginning, she'd loathed to use her wings unless it was necessary.

She hated dogs and injections and the dark and cramped spaces and the list went on and on. Her fellow Guardians found it sometimes amusing, other times ridiculous, and occasionally annoying, depending on where they ended up - the terrarium for example.

But the one thing she was truly petrified of was pigeons.

(No, Irma, the pigeon incident was not funny and would never be mentioned again. Any and all videos of it must be destroyed and Taranee would go back to life pretending that nothing had happened.)


	9. I is for Ill

Irma was ill.

Maybe she was dying and her mother _still_ would've sent her to school. Parents were just cruel like that - they liked to send their poor defenceless children into buildings where they could emotionally be ripped into pieces by the sharks that were the popular kids.

Right now she wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl under her covers with a hot water bottle and a good movie.

Instead she was in English being sent concerned looks by her friends and being offered a tissue by Martin every five seconds - which was admittedly nice but started getting annoying about thirty six offers ago. She already had twelve tissues on her and a pack in her bag, no Martin she didn't need any more.

She officially hated her mother.

Unless she made her a hot water bottle when she got home. She'd love anyone that did that for her at the minute.


	10. J is for Jealousy

Jealousy was a petty emotion. In their group it was reserved for Irma and Cornelia and Irma's complaints over Martin and Cornelia's dramatics and love triangles. They were both the ones to find themselves with boy drama - them and Will, who unluckily, at the minute, was not fighting with Matt. If she had been fighting with him, that would've implied she was able to find him.

Hay-Lin was not at all jealous. She was well above that.

Eric hugged both cheerleaders back and they simultaneously kissed him on the cheek.

She scowled.

Okay, so maybe she was a little jealous.


	11. K is for Knackered

It was with a heavy sigh that Will collapsed bonelessly into an old rickety chair in the Silver Dragon basement, where her portal - as per usual - had come out, wanting to slow down for just a moment. Over the last few weeks they'd constantly been going back and forth between Earth and Meridian, fighting battles and doing homework, completing tests and organising war. They'd barely had a chance to breathe.

But the others were on a kind of semi-rotation. After all they weren't all needed all the time and it made no sense for them to all run themselves ragged. After all, then they'd all be useless. But Will didn't have a choice. As Keeper of the Heart, she had to be present or else there was no battle. Only defeat.

She'd gotten no more than three hours sleep at night in two weeks. Even she couldn't handle a schedule like that.

Her eyes flickered open again, to find that a few too short minutes had passed, not the few seconds she had thought. Sighing again, Will moved though as to leave the restaurant but couldn't actually bring herself to get off her chair. With yet another sigh, this one of defeat, she settled back into the chair, content to rest a while, just a minute.

She closed her eyes.

The rest of the world fell away.


	12. L is for Love

She is the Earth Guardian. Like her element she is calm and in control, down to Earth.

She is not floating.

Just because she and Caleb are finally going out - officially - doesn't mean that she's practically on cloud nine. That's Hay-Lin's area of expertise.

Okay maybe she's floating, but it's really her wings' fault. They have a mind of their own and most of the time they disagree with her head.

So, she can't really help it. Just like she can't help her heart beating faster and the flush in her cheeks every time she's around Caleb; the urge to do something stupid, which she immediately quashes, hating to act like a little girl with an infatuation.

Only she_ is_ a girl with an infatuation.

She's infatuated with Caleb.

(No it's not love.)


	13. M is for Moody

Susan Vandom looked up as the front door slammed.

"Hey honey, had a good day?"

Susan knew what the answer would be, but she still hoped that maybe her daughter would open up to her.

"Fine," Will growled, blowing her fringe out of the way as she practically stomped through the living room.

"And your friends?"

"They're fine as well."

"Anything interesting happen?" Susan was just fishing for conversation now, wishing her daughter would just _talk_ to her like she had when she was younger. Maybe that was the problem. Will was getting too old now to share all her secrets and worries with her mother.

"No."

Getting multiple words of Will at this stage was close to a miracle.

"Any test results back?"

"No." Will was rummaging in the kitchen, unpacking her lunch.

"That's funny, because Dean said he was going to hand back your history test today." Susan winced internally, mentally reviewing what she'd just said. She had been expecting an outburst of temper - there was a reason they were both redheads after all - but she was surprised when Will chose to ignore her last comment.

The younger redhead stormed out of the room wordlessly and across the landing, into her room, shaking the flat as the door crashed shut.

Susan sighed. Her daughter was so temperamental these days. Maybe the move hadn't been a good idea after all.


	14. N is for Nosey

**Sorry, I haven't died x Sorry it took so long to post - I've been really busy and kind of distracted by everything else. I know this one wasn't great but I really wanted to post it and this was one I hadn't pre-written x Please read and review x**

They couldn't help it. They were WITCH. They were naturally curious and those curious instincts had sharpened into suspicion during their time as Guardians. They couldn't _afford_ not to be curious because then they were dead - and that was no good for anyone. Particularly not Meridian.

So poking around in things that weren't really any of their business was just a force of habit by now - for example when they went after Professor Collins for being a beast from the Metaworld (Taranee still hated locusts) and you didn't even have to get started on the transfer paperwork from Will's mother.

Normal things turning into something suspicious kind of happened without them even realising. Irma spotted something curious, Taranee said something logical, Cornelia and Hay-Lin said something far-fetched that somehow made sense and Will ordered them to investigate.

They couldn't help it. it was a group effort to be nosey.


	15. O is for Overlooked

**I think this worked quite well x Please read and review xx**

She wasn't stupid (in fact she was quite the opposite). She knew how plain she was, how easy it was for her to fade onto the background, particularly in comparison to Will's, well, will and stubbornness, Irma's humour and sarcastic comments, Cornelia's engaging popularity (and conceitedness) and Hay-Lin's free spirit.

It was easy to lose her somewhere in the middle.

She was used to it - really.

Her mother was never quite happy with her, Taranee was never quite enough. She'd been happy enough with Peter - her son - and Taranee had been very unplanned. She knew her mother loved her but she'd always strived to be the best daughter she could be, following all her mother's rules no matter how much she wanted to do something or go somewhere, right up until she'd met Nigel. Becoming a Guardian had helped improve her self-confidence massively and she'd realised that she had to be herself or she'd never be happy; and that just because she wasn't at the forefront of the others minds all the time, for Nigel she was a lone flame standing in the dark.

Fire always had suited her best.


	16. P is for Poised

Cornelia loved to ice skate. And she was very good at it. Most of her medals were gold, and failing that silver. She didn't like to fail - she refused to fail.

Ice skating was all about keeping your composure, rolling with the punches when they came because otherwise you landed painfully on your bum and broke something important (that had only happened when she'd first been starting out). You kept calm, even when things were going badly, just like it any other kind of performance. The audience could smell fear - like sharks and teenagers.

She was already dignified - it came from being tall and slim, with long hair (especially considering she was blonde). What with her upbringing and fairly well off parents she could play snooty quite convincingly.

She was poised. That was all about elegance and being graceful. And Cornelia was very good at that.


	17. Q is for Quirky

Originality was her passion. In her life she had to be original and the first and she loved to design things people had never thought of before.  
Like now.  
"That looks lovely on you Will," she said as she circled the red-head scrutinising for any small flaws in her newest creation.  
"Really?" Despite her confidence in her friends abilities, Will sounded slightly unsure.  
"Yes. You know how pink suits you."  
Will snorted. "It wasn't the colour I was worried about."  
"And it's not too short. So don't worry about it."  
"Well it would be just our luck if Phobos decided to crash the school dance. And I can't exactly fight in this." Will waved a hand down herself, visibly warring the practicalities of the dress with her love of the design.  
"You would be fighting as a Guardian so it's a moot point. Anyway you can always use your stilettos as a good weapon - if you manage to walk past the front door in them."  
Will pouted playfully and then laughed. "Hay-Lin, you're literally the only one who would see it like that."  
She grinned.


	18. R is for Resentment

Martin grinned as he popped up at her shoulder. Irma turned slightly to find him inches away from her nose and jumped back slightly until she hit the wall.

"Martin!" She scowled.

"Yes Irma?"

"What did I tell you about personal space?" Then she blanched. "And since when did you call me Irma?"

"Since you told me to stop calling you sweets."

"Since when did you _listen_ to me?"

There was no reply. She turned around to find Martin flitting away, looking dreamy and not hovering around like usual.

Cornelia smirked at the perplexed expression on the Water Guardian's face.

"What was _that_ about?"

"A little birdie told me that Martin's got a girlfriend."

"He's got a _what?_" She choked.

"Girlfriend."

Irma furrowed her brows. "Who the hell decided to go out with _Martin_? Who the hell asked?"

"Her name's Alecia. I think she's in your Chemistry class."

Who the hell was Alecia?

oOo

Later on, when she was sitting in Chemistry (third lesson), she listened attentively to the register, waiting to hear the name Alecia.

When the name was called, she flicked her eyes over to the nondescript brunette girl who answered, not remembering having seen her before. Irma couldn't suppress the burst of hatred that welled up in her at the sight of the girl she'd never spoken to.

She _didn't_ like Martin.

Really. She didn't.

(Okay, so maybe she did. Maybe. But why was he dating this _Alecia_?)


	19. S is for Sneaky

In her time as a Guardian, Will had become used to having to creep out of the house at out times of the night in order to save Meridian and Earth. She considered breaking curfew a small price to pay.

Most of the time she tried to do it so that they were all only out when they were allowed to be, and that none of them were grounded, but she couldn't help when the world - or_ which_ world - needed saving.

Sometimes it was her that was grounded (in fact, that was most of the time), so she'd become very accustomed to using the window in order to get to a portal.

(And she couldn't always turn into her Guardian form either. The first thing she'd learnt was not to look down. The second thing was not to live on the twenty ninth floor.)


	20. T is for Triumphant

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Irma said, exhausted.

Will nodded in agreement.

"Now we can party!" Hay-Lin punched the air.

"We kicked Phobos' butt," Irma shouted suddenly, ignoring her prior exhaustion.

"Yes we did," Will replied, tiredly, but grinning.

Hay-Lin hugged who Cornelia who hugged her back for a moment before pushing her off and dashing off after Elyon and her horse, dragging Caleb along by the hand as she went. Hay-Lin promptly pounced on Taranee, who hugged her back in exhilaration.

Hay-Lin stepped back, still jumping with excitement. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"Party time!"

Will looked at Hay-Lin, who was already running around planning things without even waiting for a response from any of the team, and couldn't help but smile - even though she was dreading using any more energy.

They'd won.

A party would be great.

(But then maybe a nap. Or maybe the nap could go first?)


	21. U is for Underestimated

Taranee might be scared of a few things (okay a lot of things) but she was not a wimp. As someone famous had once said (she couldn't remember who), bravery was not the absence of fear but doing whatever you wanted in spite of it.

She was a _tiny_ bit of a control freak and a little bit uptight. So what? A lot of people were.

But because of that a lot of people liked to misjudge her. Boy, did she have fun proving them wrong.

So they took her too likely and she knew it and they paid for it - usually with their lives as was unfortunately common around Guardian business and the Veil.

She didn't mind being underestimated at all.


	22. V is for Volatile

Cornelia was _not_ touchy.

She was simply in a bad mood.

No Irma, she was also not _always_ in a bad mood.

Okay, she knew that maybe she got frustrated a little too easy and tended to lash out when the frustration mounted. But still, it was helpful - sometimes. Wasn't it?

And maybe she didn't need to snap as much, but really, it was their fault for doing whatever it was that had upset her. So they were the only ones to blame.

And didn't she just hate it when Irma wouldn't shut up or Caleb swanned off to free Meridians (not that it was bad).

Okay. Maybe she was a little bit touchy.

But it wasn't really her fault, was it?


	23. W is for Weird

She was good at being random.

Sometimes she liked to think of herself as original, but she knew really that what she was saying was that it was the first time someone had done something like that, and probably the last time anyone would - and most likely with good reason. Her ideas weren't exactly always the best, although the radio station had been good and her job on the school paper (no matter how unwilling) had meant that the team had gotten into the school.

(Even if she had had to go on a date with Martin. Which, surprisingly, hadn't been that bad.)

But she was good with the odd ideas no one else seemed to think of and it made her useful - like when Matt had found out and there had been the evil demonic polar bears with very sharp looking teeth (and she'd never let Cornelia let that go).

Irma Lair was weird.

And she was perfectly fine with it.


	24. X is for Xenophobic

Most of things to do with WITCH had a long lasting impression. They were life lessons - and had saved _their_ lives more than once.

It was kind of hard to forget them.

For that reason she couldn't forget her fear of strangers. Frost the Hunter had done that to her - she couldn't even walk down the street without shivering if there was someone behind her. She took obscure routes home and looked over her shoulder every few metres.

And Frost had done that to her.

She hated him for that, how she was jumpy around strangers, how afraid of them she was.

It was a lesson she wished she hadn't learned.


	25. Y is for Youthful

The first time Hay-Lin had seen her grandmother as a teenager it had been in photos and she had been far too busy laughing (and crying) over the clothing than the person wearing them.

Then the first time she'd met her in person it had been kind of overshadowed by betrayal and Eric and Nerissa. She hadn't had much room to spare, not with her heartbreak and anger in the way.

But, after, when the battle had finished and Nerissa had gone and her _grandma_ had gone, she couldn't help but notice how _young_her grandmother looked. Sure she was young - that was the point, but she looked more like her at this age than she would've believed.

She had never noticed how much she looked like her grandmother before.

It was like looking in a mirror.

Hay-Lin couldn't bear to look.


	26. Z is for Zealous

**There is going to be one more chapter for this (hopefully tomorrow)...**

Cornelia didn't often get worked up about things. It wasn't really her style. She kept calm and collected, cruising through life, and most people thought she was cold.

She wasn't, she just couldn't see what point there was in life to jumping up and down and squealing about whatever had happened. All it did was irritate people in the vicinity.

But she really couldn't suppress her squeals at this news. It was the best day she'd had in a long time. Caleb was back from Meridian - where he'd stayed for much longer than had been expected, but , for once, she'd been too excited to have him back to be angry - Elyon had found herself a boyfriend (nice, not a monster) and she'd gotten an A* on her French exam. And now she'd gotten through to the USA championships for her ice skating! And the day wasn't over yet...

Squealing was totally not her fault.


	27. W is for WITCH

**This is exactly 100 words before this Author's note... This is the last chapter so please read and review to tell me what you think x**

All of the Guardians were very different. They had clashing personalities and hobbies and families and sometimes they fought like cats and dogs, hating each other's guts.

But they had been through terrible things together and the bonds that had been formed were nearly impossible to break for good, god help anyone that tried.

With as many days as they hated each other, deep down they were all the same. They all fought for what they believed in, despite the price they'd paid.

They were a team.

And despite anything that may be flung their way, they always would be.


End file.
